


and i believed anyway

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

Every year Harry spends two days at Ronald weasley's house, he and Grander got married right after the war. Every years since the war Harry has dragged Severus to spend the easter holiday with him at the weasley house, 2 years after they had been married he didn’t. “It’s ok Sev if you don’t want to go.” He said as he pack a bag to take with him, “you could use a bit of freedom away from me.” he said as he flodded out. Severus really had know idea what just happened so he decided to not focus on that he had two whole days and he could do whatever he wanted. And thus he spent the entire first day and majority of the second brewing potions around lunch time he checked the time 12:30 harry would be back in the next hour or so, meaning that he should get in the shower sex always lasts longer after one of them has been gone for longer than a couple hours. It was a habit born from the time before the last battle, 

Flash back (night before the final battle)  
Severus laid next to harry on the bed they have had a secret relationship with one another for about six weeks “Sev,” harry said breaking the silence that had been ringing with all the things unsaid by the couple holding each other on the bed, “Sev, i promise to come back ok. I promise i won't leave you alone,”. Severus did not really believe him and even if he did live he was harry potter the boy who lived he was suppose to marry somehsweet girl not not ex Death-eater.

Severus shakes his head dwelling on the past does nothing but open his self up for a hand ache.


End file.
